Practice and Desire
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: After a tragic accident leaves Hope dead, her full tribrid side is triggered leaving her a new vampire. Her girlfriend Josie has trouble coping with his and decides that the only way to understand her is to become a vampire herself. So she goes to HBIC vampire Penelope Park to turn her. As the three bond over blood urges they seem to realize that maybe it was fate that brought them


She hadn't realized that it had been that close. The car. That damn car. It was going faster than she had expected and she was distracted. She was texting her girlfriend, giggling as she sent another heart in a message. The car must have not seen her either. But it was too late. By the time she looked up the headlights were staring her right on and she didn't have time to move. The car hit her; and it hit her hard. She heard a snap and then that was it. There was nothing but darkness and silence. But little did she know that her actions of being distracted and that stupid driver would send Hope Mikaelson down a dark path. A path she never thought she would have to go down.

_3 months earlier _

Hope was sitting in her dorm room reading her chemistry textbook next to her girlfriend Josie as she read her history book. They both had big tests coming but still wanted to see each other so decided to do their studying together. Josie yawned as she flipped another page and then rubbed her eyes.

"Tired?" Hope questioned without looking over at her.

"Yes" she said sleepy. "Lizzie kept me up last night, I hardly got any sleep"

"You should start sleeping here" Hope said as she closed her textbook and yawned herself. She fell backwards on her bed, her spine hitting the soft fabric as Josie did the same. Hope stretched out her arm as Josie curled into it nuzzling her neck into Hope's.

"Very tempting" she said softly. "But you know curfew. Besides the last thing we need to do is have my Dad mad at us for another thing"

"Very true"

It was silent for another moment Josie's eyes at fluttered shut but she was listening to Hope's breathing. "I have a question" Hope said softy as she looked down at Josie almost half asleep in her arms.

"uhm" she mumbled.

"If your Mom doesn't happen to find a cure" she said treading lightly on water knowing it was a tough subject for her. "Would you consider turning into a vampire so one of you doesn't have to die?"

Josie's eyes opened, her pupil's dilated. As she sat up out of her girlfriend's arms. She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. The brown curls tangled as she worked her fingers through it.

"I've thought about it" she said, she wasn't lying. "At the end of the day with Lizzie's bipolar issues she could never control herself as a vampire when all her emotions would be heightened" another sigh. "It would have to be me who would have to turn"

"How do you feel about that?"

"Not trilled if I'm being honest, but there is nothing I can do. I don't want to die or have to kill Lizzie and she can't become a vampire so it would be up to me"

"You know you don't have to go through with it if you don't want too. You will only be 22"

"But if I don't I either have to kill Lizzie or die and both of those options are worse than becoming a vampire"

"You would technically be a heratic" Hope corrected her with a smile. "You get to keep your powers and all"

Josie had a small smile. "I forgot about that. It is nice knowing that I get to keep my powers and a part of my ancestor's history. Plus, I wouldn't have to syphon anymore as I would have my own magic"

"See" Hope said with some positivity. "A little bit positive I guess"

"Okay your turn" Josie said as she sat up a bit straighter turning the questions now on Hope. "Do you think you will ever go through your full transition and turn into a vampire?" Hope was taken back. No one had ever asked her that before and she never really thought about it in depth before.

She paused for a moment, thinking about her answer her eye brows furrowed. "No" she said firmly. Josie raised her eyebrows in question, not really expecting that answer.

"No?" she questioned.

"No. I mean I have never really given it much thought but thinking about it now, it would have to be no"

"How come?"

"My whole family was pretty much vampires. I saw the blood lust they went through and I don't want that for me. I loved being a witch and when I triggered my werewolf side it took me a long time and I'm still struggling with dealing with it. I feel like if I became a vampire I would never fully learn control and would never be able to live my life the way I want"

"I respect your decision" Josie said softy with a comforting voice and she placed her hand on top of Hope's.

"But I would never discourage you from becoming a vampire" Hope said at Josie. "I would still love you if that's what you decided"

"And I would still love you if one day you decide to become a vampire"

_3 months later _

"Hello this is Alaric Saltzman"

"Hello Mr. Saltzman. My name is officer brooks with the police department" There was a long pause and he could hear sirens in the background. "There was unfortunately an accident that happened. A teenager was hit by a car, and we found her student ID in her pocket for your school which is why we are calling"

The panic rose in his mind as his heart started to pound and he started sweating. He gripped the phone tighter so it wouldn't slip out of his hand.

"Who was it" he barely managed to get out without choking on his own tears.

"Her name is Hope Mikaelson" the officer replied.

"Is she… is she.. okay. Is she okay" he tried to get out.

Silence. "No" came a quick whisper. "I'm sorry for your loss sir, she's dead"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was pain, and a lot of it. Her neck, spine pretty much everywhere. Why did she hurt so much? She tried to roll over onto her side because she thought she was going to puke but no such luck. It hurt too much so she choked down the vomit. Why was she going to vomit? There was a lot of questions that she needed answered but first she had to open her eyes.

She slowly opened them trying to adjust them to the light. Why was it so bright? Where was she? The more her eyes focused she realized she was downstairs in the werewolf transition cages on a cot bed. Maybe that was why her back hurt so much. She tried to move her arm to cover her eyes from the light but she left like her arm was dead weight as she barely got it to move an inch. So maybe it wasn't the cot bed.

When her eyes fully opened and adjusted she realized her eyesight felt clearer. Surrounding her was Alaric, Lizzie, Josie, Kaleb and M.G

"Hi guys" she said as she tried to sit up and failed. Her whole back cracked out as she did. "What are you all doing down here?"

Josie looked like she had been crying, like a lot. Her eyes were bloodshot and there was tear stains down her face. Why had she been crying? Hope needed answers to all of her questions now.

"Okay what's going on? Why are all of you so quiet?"

"Hope" Dr. Saltzman said as he sat down on the tiny bit of cot left at the edge as he placed a hand on her leg. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"I was sending Josie a text" she said thinking about her memories. "And then there was nothing. Did I pass out?"

"Not exactly" he said. He seemed to have more crease lines on his forehead than usual. Since when did he look so old?

"There was an accident. You were involved in it"

"An accident?" she said finally sitting up. It hurt, badly. But suddenly she started to feel much better. The pain in her neck and spin eased and the feeling of wanting to toss her cookies faded.

"You were crossing the street" he said as a tear fell down his face. "The driver was drunk and didn't see you. It was so dark he didn't notice until it was too late"

"Too late for what?" she asked. She looked at everyone else's faces. There was sadness, mourning, confusion, anger. What the hell had happened to her?

"He hit you Hope. He hit you with his car so hard that you broke your neck"

"Wait" she said suddenly remembering the snap before she blacked out. "I died?"

"Yes" he said as she looked down at his hands in his laps not having the guts to look her in the eyes.

"And you are now in transition to become a vampire"


End file.
